Enamorado de un Shinigami
by Aoi-Kirimasu
Summary: La vida de Ishida Uryuu ha cambiado... y la razon de todas esas vueltas es unicamente de Byakuya, si un Shinigami, pero en realidad estan enamorados o es solo deseo carnal . ByakuyaxUryuu


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a Kubo_

_Advertencia: Yaoi (HombrexHombre)_

_Parejas: ByakuyaxUryu_

* * *

_Enamorado de un Shinigami_

Mi nombre, Ishida Uryuu, apenas he iniciado la primavera de mis 18 años y he comenzado un nuevo ciclo en mi vida. La universidad ha dado inicio a sus clases y con ellas yo doy inicio a una nueva temporada de estudios, ingrese a la universidad de Tokio y la carrera que elegí, aunque no sé como llegue a quererla del mismo modo que mi padre, Medicina.

Las cosas que han sucedido son difíciles de explicar, no sé en qué punto inicio todo lo que me acompaña… se sorprenderían de solo saber que siendo un Quincy comparto el departamento con un Shinigami, y no… no es Ichigo, más bien es un Shinigami de porte y cultura, Kuchiki Byakuya, ¿cómo llego a suceder? Bueno, de eso ya no me acuerdo, solo que fue culpa de Abarai y sus grandiosas ideas sobre que un Shinigami y un Quincy podrían hacer mejor su trabajo como aliados.

Pero lamentablemente Ichigo ingreso a otra universidad nacional y le quedaría muy lejos vivir conmigo, por el bien de el mundo humano y para renombre de su familia el Kuchiki se ofreció a tal "_experimento_" y aquí estamos. Vivimos en un departamento Duplex y los tres meses que llevo viviendo en esta súper lujosa casa han pasado muy rápido. Aunque la relación de quienes lo habitamos no es exactamente de aliados….

- Un perfecto desayuno japonés – Me alague , definitivamente habia mejorado mucho

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta, casi las 6:30 de la mañana seguro Byakuya aparecera en cualquier momento, y como siempre con un mal humor, y efectivamente… escuche la puerta con un sonoro golpe, y ahí estaba parado en la entrada de su habitación en el segundo piso, con una cara de pocos amigos lleno de cansancio por sus guardias nocturnas de Shinigami

- Buenos días – dijo desganado

- Buenos días – conteste asustado por cualquiera de todas sus reacciones - ¿terminaste tu guardia?

- Si… - contesto casi como zombie, camino directo a la mesa y cogió los palillos – Provecho – menciono antes de iniciar a comer

No lo he mencionado pero Byakuya es profesor en la universidad a la que asisto, El enseña el curso de Historia Universal, bueno, no es un curso que me interese puesto que no tiene relación con mi carrera, pero debo decir que es admirado por otros profesores y por sus propios alumnos por la sabiduría que lleva con él, también debemos contar aunque como Quincy yo lo sé, que él pues ha vivido suficientes años para saber tanto de historia

- ¿A qué hora comienzan tus clases hoy? – pregunto de improviso, sacándome de mis pensamientos

- 8:30… - conteste con tanta simplicidad, dejando de lado los palillos que iba a llevarme a la boca

- Bien, yo te llevo

- Descuida, hago 20 minutos caminando

- No, yo te llevo – y termino la conversación, no había modo de negarle algo

Comencé a recoger los platos y uno a uno los lleve al lavadero, cuando volví a girar Byakuya ya se había ido, quizá a su habitación, inicie con mi labor de dejar todo limpio como siempre me había gustado, y de un momento recordé que debía avisarle que la comida estaba lista para la tarde

- Byakuya, deje preparado el almuerzo – levante la voz, sin gritar pero lo suficiente para que escuche – todo lo que tienes que hacer es calentarlo… - me congele, Byakuya estaba abrazándome por detrás, sorprendiéndome con sus acciones como siempre - ¿Qué?... – me aventure a preguntar

- Uryu, eres tan lindo – me susurro en seco, justo en mis oídos

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Ya termine mi trabajo, y no sé por qué… pero estoy deprimido… - poco a poco me di cuenta que me estaba jalando hacia los muebles de la sala – necesito animarme – se sentó sobre uno de los muebles con pesadez, conmigo encima

- Espera Kushiki san… - cogí sus manos que abrazaban mi cintura – no juegues con los cuerpos de otros

- Eso dices pero - poso su mano sobre mi entrepierna, metiéndose dentro del pantalón – esta "**parte de aquí**" pide atención

-Espe… ¿Dónde está tocando? – me sonroje hasta las orejas y cerré los ojos ante el tacto

- Dime Uryuu… - susurro en mi oído – Alguna vez has hecho esto, tu solo – presionando con sus manos mi miembro a la vez que mordía con suavidad mi oreja

- Mmhh… - un pequeño gemido escapo de entre mis labios

- Que reacción tan tímida

- Cállate. Shinigami…- otro gemido se escapo – pervertido – trate de contenerme pero no podía de a algún modo me dejaba llevar – Detente!

Empuje como pude el cuerpo el Shinigami, provocando que yo callera al suelo de espaldas y el se quedara sentado sobre el sofá, me arrastre un poco hacia atrás para alejarme lo suficiente, para así tomar distancia y poder gritarle y reclamarle la actitud, puesto que estando tan cerca no podía, me atraparía de nuevo

- ¿Por qué siempre haces este tipo de cosas? – reclame – entiendes que esto es acoso sexual

- ¿Po que lo hago? – me miro con seriedad, bingo, había logrado mi cometido, esperando a que se arrepintiera y me diera unas disculpas – Pues, soy un Kuchiki… es obvio que puedo hacer lo que quiero- y el mundo se me derrumbo

- "_Lo matare"_ – pensé, pero no tenía el tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

Pensé que mejor era escapar lo más rápido posible de ese lugar y si, era lo mejor. Tome mis materiales y algunos cuadernos que me tocaba llevar: Biología, Matemáticas y Física. Lamentablemente antes de salir del departamento Kuchiki me tomo por un brazo, provocando así que lo esperara por unos segundos en los que cogió sus llaves y luego me arrastro hasta afuera, metiéndome a su carro, casi aventándome… _"Ya debería estar acostumbrado"_ el siempre hace eso, siempre quiere llevarme y eso me molesta, porque con tal carro lujoso siempre se nos quedan mirando, lo bueno y extraño es que Renji está para hacerme compañía, lo sé, es raro que el también eligiera medicina pero, para gustos uno no puede discutir.

- Llegamos a la entrada de la universidad "T" y baje del auto con cuidado, ya que por la zona siempre había transito.

- Cuando termines hazme una llamada para recogerte – casi de mandato me lo dijo

- Esta bien, gracias – cerré la puerta del auto y di vuelta para caminar

- Uryuu…

- Dime

- Que te vaya bien- sonrió

- Gracias – sin querer una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo se asomaron, pero lo ignore como pude para seguir con mi día.

Camine a la universidad y lamentablemente como durante estos tres mese todos me miraban, como si de un bicho raro se tratara, algunos murmuraban y otros solo con un poco desprecio mostraban los gestos, a veces preferirá ser invisible como los Shinigami cuando no usan un Gigai pero no se puede, respire hondo y seguí mi camino hacia el Campus, ingrese y camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a el aula correspondiente, y al igual que en todos los lugares o al menos que afuera _"me miraban"_ a veces solo podía pensar sobre lo feliz que sería poder llegar un día caminando y así nadie tuviera que fijarse en mi presencia, si, prefería ser invisible.

- Oe! Uryuu… - Escuche la voz de Renji llamarme desde uno de los asientos – Venga, siéntate conmigo

- Ah, ¡Sí! – asentí rápido, el era algo así como "mi salvación"

Me encamine rápido hacia el asiento llegando y sentándome en el acto, el se veía muy divertido con todo lo que me pasaba, solía reírse y decirme cosas como "_Deberías dejar de venir en ese carro, es por eso que todos te ven así"_ y claro que eso yo lo sabía, pero como ya lo he dicho me era casi imposible negarle algo al Kuchiki. Sin darnos cuenta habíamos comenzado una conversación con varios datos que yo no sabía, dejando por total de lado la clase de Física.

- Ya sé porque todos te miran tan raro – comento su logro

- ¿Eh? Dime cual es

- No es el carro – dijo en seco, dejándome más intrigado ahora

- Pero… - fruncí un poco el ceño – Yo creí que por el hecho… tu sabes es lujoso, demasiado.

- Es el Taicho – sonrió – Todos te miran raro no solo porque vienes en un auto lujoso – inicio la tan esperada explicación de mis desdichas – También es porque llegas con un profesor, uno de los más reconocidos en la universidad… y eso a todos les parece raro y…

- ¿Raro? – pregunte sin dejarle terminar – Tan solo llegamos juntos, ¿qué tan raro es eso?

- Bueno calma, ayer hable con algunos amigos – hizo un pausa – es que todo el mundo cuando te ve piensa que eres su familiar – me congele ante la declaración, y comencé a maquinar a donde llevaba la explicación – y ellos creen que…

- Que hay mano por debajo – termine la oración – que ingrese por que pague ¿verdad?

- Si, - afirmo – les explique qué siquiera eras su pariente y como que ya no te traen bronca aunque les quedo la duda de ¿Por qué vienes con él?

- "_Bastardo, en los líos que me metes"_ – mi mente maquinaba ese y mas insultos que quizá no le diría pero al menos ahí estaban – uff… Quemas da, cuando vean resultados sabrán que no tengo nada que ver con él.

Esa y algunas otras conversaciones habían sido mi gran día en la universidad, las cosas pasaron rápidas y bueno para mí no es difícil entender los temas, estudio constantemente y adelanto cursos para así estar un paso delante de todos. Ya llegada la tarde salí con cuidado de la universidad haciendo un poco de tiempo, mientras estaba con Renji para salir con él, aunque sea con él podía asomarme y no tendría ningún problema. Llegamos a la entrada y como siempre y aunque no lo había llamado, Byakuya estaba esperándome en frente, recostado en el auto… No hice más que despedirme de Renji con rapidez antes de que él y mi "Apoderado" comiencen una discusión sobre que el pelirrojo no tenía porque andar conmigo y que mejor debería estar haciendo su guardia de la tarde, etc., etc.…

- Renji me ha comentado que entrara a formar parte del Club de "Básquet" – hablaba ya dentro del auto, camino a casa – Tiene buen porte para eso, yo también quisiera entrar pero…

- No pierdas tu tiempo en esas cosas, mejor sigue estudiando como debes – frio como siempre, contestaba como si no quisiera oír lo que le decía

- Aunque sea tonto, tengo mi manera de estudiar – gire la vista hacia la ventana, no daba ganas de mirarlo – y si no entiendo, le pediré a los profesores que me expliquen.

- No bromees. No deberías relacionarte tanto con alguien como Abarai

- Oye, es tu teniente… deberías conocerlo bien, es una buena persona – recrimine ante su respuesta, que se creía él para decir quién podía y quien no, ser mi amigo.

Y termino la plática, no dijo más pero susurro algo como "Lo conozco y por eso lo digo" pero preferí no hacerle caso, después de todo era mi vida y solo yo la manejo. No lo molesto sobre sus juntas o sobre su trabajo, ni su modo de enseñar, aunque nunca lo he visto, preferí callarme esperando llegar a casa y apenas lo hicimos baje tan rápido como mis piernas me daban.

Llegue al apartamento y abrí la puerta, deje mis cosas en mi habitación y solo atine a llevar mi cuerpo directamente a la cocina, seguro que no había ni almorzado y tendría hambre, estaba a punto de comenzar mi arte culinaria cuando el teléfono sonó.

No tenias ganas de contestar pero siempre es bueno hacerlo, nunca sabes si era una emergencia, si alguien se accidento o si simplemente te necesitaban, cogí el aparato y lleve el auricular a mi oído.

- ¿Alò?

- "…"

- Oh, ¡Ryuken!

- "…"

- Sí, estoy bien… Qué raro que te preocupes

- "…"

- Si claro, c-cuídate… Adiós

Eso era lo que necesitaba para derramar el vaso de agua, una llamada de mi padre "¿Desde cuando él se preocupaba por mi?" debería agradecerlo supongo.

Pero la verdad mi cabeza no tenia espacio para pensar en esas cosas, me daba vueltas solo, sin saber a dónde llegaba, lo peor era que todas las preguntas que tenia eran por culpa de Byakuya, el había dado vuelta a mi mundo, sin permiso había entrado a mi circulo, a mi caja de cristal en la cual yo prefería estar solo, se adentro en el mundo de Ishida Uryuu, quien en solitario _"estaba mejor"._

¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Desde cuándo Byakuya comenzó a tocarme?, ¿desde cuándo yo dejaba que lo hiciese?, ¿Por qué mi corazón palpitaba cada que se me acercaba?, ¿Por qué me abrazaba y me decía cosas extrañas?, ¿Por qué me decía que me quería?… aunque las veces que lo hacía yo jamás le respondía.

Nuevamente me ataco una jaqueca que quería desaparecer y para ello solo había un método, una buena pastilla y mi confortable cama, y eso hice… entre en mi habitación abrí uno de mis cajones y saque una pastilla contra el dolor de cabeza, me cambie rápidamente y cerré con seguro la puerta para poder meterme dentro de mis sabanas y conciliar el sueño.

Para mañana tendría muchas preguntas…

- Entonces… ¿Qué quieres saber? – Renji me peguntaba como por 6º vez, pero aun no podía formar la pegunta y seguíamos sentados en una banca fuera del Campus, ya a la hora de irnos

- Eh…

- Sabes, eres increíble… en verdad te admiro – _"y eso a que vino"_ me tomo de sorpresa con esa declaración – No cualquiera soporta al Taicho, es una persona con sorpresas por todos lados

- ¿eh?... – sonreí – Supongo que lo intento

- Además, no has discutido con el… sabes – me sonrió con ternura, aunque en el era raro – Solo has estado hablando de Kuchiki Taicho estos días

- ¡Ah! ¿En serio? Lo siento – me apresure a decir, con un poco de desesperación

- Tranquilo, cuando hablas tanto te ves feliz – eso hizo sin querer un sonrojo en mis mejillas – Me gustas… - luego sonrió y me saco la lengua en un careta divertido.

Echamos a reír por las ocurrencia que ambos teníamos, supongo que era lo divertido, ya que halábamos cosas que los demás jamás entenderían, era "nuestro mundo" y eso lo hacía tan especial, tan gracioso.

Decidimos que ya era hora de irnos, se hacía tarde y seguro que _"el Taicho" _estaba esperando afuera, pero por un día que esperara no lo mataría, Renji llevo su brazo pasándolo por encima de mi hombro apresurando un poco el paso, yo lo seguí, era solo un juego, uno que hacía que me sintiera con un _"Amigo"._

- Pensaba que para el fin de semana libre podríamos irnos a pasear a Osaka

- Es una buena opción – le conteste al pelirrojo, era mi manera de aceptar su invitación, ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer ese fin de semana

- Nos vamos – Escuchamos una voz delante nuestro, era fácil de reconocer a quien le pertenecía

- Byakuya… - mire con un poco de cólera el lujoso auto – Podrías al menos estacionarte en otro lado, aquí llamaras más la atención

- Kuchiki Taicho, un gusto verlo – saludo Renji, como siempre a su superior, ni siquiera estando en el mundo humano olvidaba que tenían diversos niveles

- Abarai…- el mayor no dijo mas

- Pensaba llevar a Uryuu a comer fuera, íbamos a almorzar por aquí cerca

- No, nos vamos – cortante, como si tuviera consigo, en la mano, a Sembonsakura

- Pero Kuchiki Taicho, solo iremos a almorzar, luego Uryuu irá a casa

- No, - me cogió de una de mis muñecas – Nos vamos a casa

- Pero…- trate de protestar

- Comeremos juntos… - me miro frio – Ahora sube al auto – ordeno, trate de resistirme pero el siempre tenía la manera de hacer que yo obedeciera

- No… - me resistí – Te estoy diciendo que comeré con Renji

- "…" – ambos me estaban mirando

- Lo que quiero decir es que… no quiero, tu siempre…

- No pude terminar lo que iba decir, con suerte supongo, porque no tenía idea de lo que diría, solo estaba sacando las palabras que me venían a la mente.

Esta vez cogiéndome de ambos hombros me lanzo dentro el carro, como si de un rapto se tratase, dejando a todo los de afuera perplejos por el acto y a Renji mirándonos con una sonrisa, seguro se había dado cuenta de todo, o quizá le causo gracia la reacción de Byakuya.

Sin importar lo que lo demás pensaran, aunque en el interior si me importaba, el no le intereso, me llevo hasta el apartamento y una vez adentro subió lo más rápido que podía a su habitación y cerro su puerta de un tiro. Yo me quede en la sala, _"vaya torpe, que había resultado ser"_ como detestaba esas reacciones, o quizá me gustaban… Esas cosas terminaban por confundirme al final. El sonido del teléfono, una llamada, me despertó de toda esa cólera, conteste tranquilo, esperando que no fuera mi padre.

- Oh, ¿Renji?... Siento mucho lo que paso. Iré ahora… - la llamada se corto, mire las manos que posaban sobre el teléfono, habían cortado la llamada – Byakuya, ¿Qué crees que haces?

- "…" – no contesto lo que me encabrono más aun

- Suficiente. Me quedare en casa de Renji. – me estaba comenzando a enfadar de verdad

- Uryuu – me cogió de un brazo, reteniéndome.

- ¡No me toques! – gire para gritarle, sentí su mano sobre mi pecho y un empujón para qué callera - … - Caí sentado en el sofá, en el más largo de los tres que habían en la sala.

Se acerco a mí, comencé a temblar otra vez, sabía que en cualquier momento invadiría otra vez mi espacio personal, pero trate de ser firme, hasta el momento en que lo escuche

- **¿Con quién crees que etas hablando?**

Cogió mi rostro con ambas manos, se acerco lentamente, nuevamente mi corazón palpito a mil y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Lo empuje, no sé cómo, pero lo hice, debió notar las lagrimas que salían de mi ojos ya que se quedo mirándome.

- Déjame, Yo… - respire- tu siempre tratas de alejarme de todos, solo irrumpes en mi mundo

- Si, si lo hago…- se acerco y acaricio mi mejilla – y es porque te quiero

- "…."

- Por eso, cuando se trata de ti no puedo estar tranquilo. Y no quiero que me alejen de la persona que quiero

- ¿Estabas celoso de Renji? – me aventure a preguntar

- "…" – no dijo nada pero pude verlo asentir con una firmeza que solo él tenía.

Volvió a besarme ahora con más ternura y no pude evitar contestarlo, siempre lo hacía, siempre seguía sus juegos, sus toques… me dejaba llevar.

Me recostó sobre el sofá y el se coloco encima, terminando el beso, descendió un poco, luego otro poco mas hasta llegar a mis pantalones, cogió el cierre y con lentitud comenzó a bajarlo… Sentía vergüenza, siempre lo sentía cuando él me miraba, cuando miraba con tanto detenimiento mi miembro que comenzaba a excitarse con cada roce que él me daba, que me ofrecía…

No espero ni un momento y sin previo aviso lo introdujo en su cálida cavidad, jugando con su lengua, lo hacía lento, yo no lo soportaba… comenzó a jugar con la punta de mi falo y su lengua chocándolas, logrando así que me estremeciera cada vez más.

- Kuchiki san…- trate de coger su cabellos con mis manos, pero ni eso lograba a realizar – No, yo… Yo voy a…

Termine por dejar toda mi esencia dentro de su boca, pero ahí no terminaría para él, comenzó a quitarme cada prenda que llevara de la cintura para abajo, besando cada zona descubierta con mucha ternura como si yo fuera solo suyo, y bueno… lo era.

La cosas para mí siempre fuero difíciles, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos casi desnudo el sí, yo al menos llevaba la polera, pero lo que a él más le gusta era quitarme lo lentes.

- Tus ojos… - me dijo suave, introduciendo un poco más el invasor en mi interior – Brillan… me gustan

- Byakuya…- cerré los ojos, por pura reacción al dolor y placer que sentía – No puedo… Si sigues, yo…

- Uryuu…- Cogió mi mano entre la suya, y la enredo – todo estará bien

Y ese confort, como si supiera que él me decía la verdad, que si él decía" estará bien" iba a estarlo, aunque las lagrima parecían creer diferente, no, no lloraba por qué no quisiera lo que pasaba, era el dolor, aun no me acostumbraba y la felicidad que se confundía entre los sentimientos, pero lo sabía.. En mi interior yo lo sabía: Quería a Kuchiki Byakuya como nunca querría a alguien más. Pero nada es tan fácil de confesar o declarar. Llegaría el momento en que se lo diga, mientras… podía seguir a su lado, escuchándolo decir cuánto me quería y que no dejaría nadie entrometerse… pero en definitiva: Me había enamorado de un Shinigami.

- No quiero que nadie se entrometa en nuestro tiempo juntos - fue lo último que le escuche decir antes de quedarme dormido sobre el no tan incomodo sofá.

- … - le sonreí y sin querer o quizá queriendo le di una pista de que yo también lo amaba – Tampoco yo.

* * *

_No se si es exactamente correcto como los he hecho, pero de eso se trata el FF Crack, vale al final son parejas muy raras pero que por ahi, hay quienes nos gusta XDD_

_saludos a todos y besitosssss_


End file.
